Take 2! Mishionh From God!
by Blazeingheroine
Summary: Full summary inside. Don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the interwebs! I am M the Flareon! Yes, I'm calling myself that. Anywho, I guess I should explain. I got this idea after my commentary got taken down. Shortly after, my mother suggested that instead of hating on it, to rewrite it! So yeah, this it.**

I was sitting in Science class, writing up a report on evolution, my favorite subject. My teacher, Mr. Mel, was handing out the corrected tests that we had last week.

"Laura, can you see me after class?" Mr. Mel asked.

"Yes, Mr. Mel," I replied. Thankfully, Science is my last class for the day. I stayed behind after everyone left.

"Laura, I just wanted to tell you-Dear God child, you're glowing!" Mr. Mel shrieked. I gave him a confused look, than glanced at my hand.

"AAHHHHHH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I screamed. The science classroom started to fade. I was surrounded by a blue vortex. A tall, green haired lady was walking up to me.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"Ummmm hello?" I said before recognizing her, "Wait, your Lady Palutena!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm pretty sure you want to know why you're here," she said.

"Yes please," I said, not wanting to offend the god.

"Well you see," she started, "Hades came back from the dead (he is the god of the underworld) and has learned to change the hearts of people. His darkness has spread to center of all main stream games, Smash Land."

"You mean where the Smash Bros games take place?" I asked.

"Yep! Hades has already change the hearts of many of the fighters. He almost has Master Hand in his clutches! That's why we need a gamer from this universe! Someone that can't be affected by Hades!" she finished.

"Why me? There are people that can handle this job better than me!" I stated.

"Well, I sort of picked a random name out of a hat. Besides, there are barely any girls in the tournament!" she pouted.

"Right," I sweat dropped, "But I can't fight."

"Simple. I'll make you hero from one of the gaming universes. You could be a swordsmen like Link or a robot like R.O.B! Something like that," she explained, "The only thing you can't be is an angel."

"Okay," I said. I started thinking quickly. I knew what I wanted to be.

"I can see on your face that accept this mission," she said. She started to wave her staff and a bright light surrounded me. In a comical fashion, she hits in the head, knocking me out. When I came to, I was in front of Smash Mansion.

"Huh, so that place does exist."

**So yeah. If you guys want to suggest what kind of upgrade Laura gets from the Goddess of Light, leave it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, for chapters! Warning! There is a person that isn't in the Super Smash Bros series. Yet. **

"Wow, this place is exactly like in the fan fictions!" I said, " I wonder what kind of power Palutena gave me?"

I was wondering around the front lawn of the mansion. There was a garden with many rare, beautiful flowers. Outdoor toys were littered everywhere.

"Hey you!"

I turned around and saw someone walking up to me. It was a pissed off Samus.

"Hi, I new her-," I started to say.

"We don't want your kind around here," Samus said, pushing me roughly.

"Hey! What was that for!" I yelled, " What did I every did to you?"

"Breath," she said as she charged up her arm cannon.

"Crap!" I thought, "What should I do?"

Samus quickly shot her charged shot. I screamed and barely dodge the shot by ducking. Thanks Palutena, for not telling me how use whatever powers you gave me.

"Samus, what in Naga's name are you doing?"

I glanced over and, with a sigh of relief, saw it was Marth from the Fire Emblem games.

"Taking out the trash," Samus grumbled.

"What, you mean her?" Marth said, pointing at me, "Samus, what has gotten into you!"

"None of your business, girl," Samus said, shooting a missile.

Marth dodge it, and unsheathed his sword. He tried to slash her, to make sure he didn't kill her. Samus went into morph ball mode and drop a bomb. It blew up, causing massive damage to Marth.

"Nuts!" I thought, "Since we're outside the stadium, all their attacks have a chance to kill!"

Suddenly, I had a strange feeling. I wanted to say something, but it was something stupid. No! The urge is too strong!

"Ink!" I yelled as loud as I could, while pointing at a spot above Samus's head. The world "Ink" popped over Samus's head. The word splashed all over her.

"What the heck!" Samus shouted, as stumbled and fell into a hole.

"So the Toon Link's schemes worked," Marth said as looked down the hole.

"Hey Marth, what happened?" said Link, who just walked outside.

"Samus was trying to kill someone. Again," Marth replied.

"She has been acting strange lately," Link, said, than he looked at me, "Is that the newcomer?"

"Um,mynameisLaura!" I said quickly.

"Nice to meet you! Now, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside?" Link laughed.

I blushed out of embarrassment and followed the swordsmen inside. I notice something of strait away. Some of the fighter had a strange glow in their eyes and look of hatred. I asked Marth about this, but all he gave was a confused look. But some of them didn't and were quite nice. Someone bumped into me.

"Sorry, excuse me."

"No prob-," I stopped midsentence when I saw who it was, "Marth, why is Dimentio here?"

"He keeps popping up. Master Hand has already thrown him out several times, but gave up after 20th time he showed up in the living room," he explained.

"Of coarse, he doesn't know why," Link said.

"Do you know?" I asked.

"Let's say that Crazy's pretty good a smuggling."

**Whoever get's Laura's power is awesome. If you don't, you're still awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

"And don't forget to check tomorrow's match schedule," Master Hand finished.

He floated out of the room. All the fighters started to put their dishes on a cart.

"Who has dish duty tonight?" Marth asked.

"Captain Falcon and Link," Toon replied.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Link yelled as he ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

I was looking at tag team matches for the next day. My partner was Zelda and we would be going against Falco and Bowser. But I'm worried. The only thing I know how to do is dump ink on people.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Link roughly knocked me into a wall. When I tried to get up, Captain Falcon knocked me back down.

"LINK! I'M NOT DOING THIS ALONE!" the captain said.

Great, that's just great. Wait, it's that urge again! Is this Palutena's way of showing me how to things?

"Crowbar," I whispered.

A crowbar suddenly appeared in my hand! Sweet!

"OI, YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as I chased after them.

The next day

"So, what's your combat style?" Zelda asked.

We were sitting at the dinning room table, eating breakfast. Me and Zelda's match was the first one of the day.

"I don't really have one yet," I admitted.

"More of a go with the flow type?" She said smiling.

"Will participants of match one please come to the stadium," Master Hand said over the intercom.

I took a deep breath and followed Zelda to the stadium. The stage turned out to be Final Destination.

"This will be a 3-stock tag-team battle," Master Hand started to say.

"321GO!" Crazy Hand shouted.

I summoned my crowbar and started to run toward Falco and Bowser. They both had that strange look in their eyes. Falco started shooting lasers and Bowser breathed fire, making it impossible to get close to them. Zelda tried using Din's Fire range to hit them from a distance. That gave me an idea.

"Fire!" I yelled.

The word "Fire" appeared in front of me and started shooting fireballs. This made the other team stop their attacks, so me and Zelda started to use our physical attacks.

"Hwacha!" I yelled as I hit Bowser with my crowbar.

Bowser flew off the stage and loosed his last life. It was just us and Falco. Zelda all off a sudden jumped up. I looked up and saw a Smash Ball! Before I could do anything, Falco jumped up and kicked Zelda out of the way to smash the ball open. He summoned his tank, took aim at Zelda, and fired. Zelda took too much damage and flew into the background. Since I couldn't attack him, I just dodged the lasers until his smash wore off. I don't know how much more I can take. Falco hasn't taken much damage and we were both on our last life. Another Smash ball appeared behind Falco! I summoned my fireballs and threw them at Falco. He dodged it, but all the fireballs hit the Smash Ball, giving me my final smash. I ran up to Falco, grabbed him, and shouted, "GAINT! DRAGON! LEVIATHAN!"

The words appeared above us, and the mythical creatures appeared. I threw Falco up and they started to attack him. After about half a minute, the giant grabbed Falco and slammed him on the stage. The creatures disappeared and Falco got K.O. thanks to my crowbar.

"You did very well for your first time," Zelda said when I returned.

"Thanks, you were awesome too!" I said.

"We should watch Marth and Snake go against Samus and Wario," Zelda suggested.

"Okay!" I agreed.

We went to the T.V room and saw that Ike was there with some popcorn. The match was a one stock battle. Wario and Samus had that evil glow and it seemed more powerful on Samus.

"Do you see that glow? It means they're possessed."

I turned around and saw Dimentio just floating there. I was about to ask him how he knew, but Snake got knocked of the stage by Wario's hand. While Wario was laughing, Marth stabbed him and he flew off the stage. It was just a 1 on 1.

"Samus, you're going down!" Marth said.

"Not happening princesses," Samus said.

The glow around Samus brightened and a dark, purple hole appeared by Marth, sucking him in. The hole closed and Samus was warped off the stage. We rushed to see if Marth was okay, but he wasn't at the stage exit.

"What just happened?!"

**Yay, I finished! That took forever! **

**If you want to know more about Laura's power, look up Levy Mcgarden. Their powers are very similar. Also, I won't be able to update this weekend. Sorry and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you do with him?!" I screamed.

It was the next day. Link and me had decided to wait until then so we could be at full strength. Now we were confronting Samus about Marth's whereabouts.

"Why would I know?" hissed Samas.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you're in league with Hades!" I replied loudly.

Silence fell over the three. Link had a look of shock and confusion on his face. Samus, on the other hand, you could feel the smirk coming from her.

"So you were the one I was suppose to watch out for. Well, let me introduce you to some of MY FRIENDS!" she said as she shot a barge of missiles.

"Wind!" I yelled.

A strong gust of wind blew in from behind me, knocking most of the missiles back at Samus. Link snapped out of his shock and shot the rest with his Hero's Bow. Samus used her charged shot to get rid of our attacks. All of a sudden, her armor disappeared! She was left, standing in her Zero Suit form. That didn't stop her, however, as she lashed her laser whip at me. I blocked it with my crowbar hit it backed in a way that it wrapped it around her, making her immobilized.

"I was afraid I would have to take away her whip too."

"We can handle our selves, Dimentio," Link said.

"Obviously not," Dimentio replied.

"Guys, don't we have something better to do," I said.

The boys looked at me and Link sighed. He went up to Samus and asked where Marth was again. She replied by spitting Link in the face.

"Tell us, god damn it!" I yelled as I slapped her.  
>"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Dimentio said.<p>

He walked up to Samus and put his hand on her forehead. After a minute, he knocked Samus unconscious.

"I know where he is. If you want to bring more people, do it now," he said.

"Okay," I said, as I turned to Link, "Pit knows the most about the Underworld minions and Ike will want to help Marth out."

"I'll go get them!" Link said.

Link left the room. After a minute, I ask Dimentio why his was helping us.

"I guess you can say I want to see how this story plays out," he responded, "Besides, if everyone turned evil, I'll never get placed in another game."

"Okay, lets go kick so butt," Link and the others said.

Dimentio snapped his fingers and squares flipped us out of the mansion. We landed in a dark, murky place.

"No way, this is Subspace!" Pit said.

"But I thought there aren't anymore Subspace bombs left," Ike said.

Then, a wave of Monoeyes came out of nowhere!

"Oh, these guys! They're the Gombas of where I come from," Pit smirked, " I guess this is a PITfull situation for them!"

"Lay off the puns, Pit," Link sighed as he unsheathed his sword.

After a bunch of arrows, spin attacks, sword slashes, starbursts, and fireballs later, the Monoeyes were defeated. When we took a breather, a red needle thing pierced the air and almost hit Pit in the head!

"What the-show your self!" I yelled, crowbar in hand.

More red needles came at us! Link used his shield to block them and I use my wind to protect the others. However, one of them got passed our defenses and hit my right arm. It went strait through the muscle.

"GAH!" I yelled, as I dropped my weapon. Blood started to pour from the wound.

"I would have thought that she would have been more of a challenge."

"I can't believe I saw her as a comrade."

I weakly looked up and saw Marth and another familiar figure. But Marth had the purple glow about him.

"We're…To …Late…" I stuttered.

"Marth are you okay?" Ike asked.

"Ike! Don't get any closer!" Link yelled.

The other figured unleashed a wave of dark magic. I knock all of us back a couple yards.

"We can't beat them like this," Dimentio whispered.

He teleported us out of there. When we got back, I collapsed on the floor. I barely understood what the others were talking about, but I knew whom red needle person was.

Ghirahim.

**Man, that got dark fast. Don't worry I promise the next one will be a little more light hearted.**

**So yeah Ghriahim is the Obama of this story. Yay?**

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

1 week later….

"So how is she doing?" Zelda asked.

"Physically, good. Mentally, not good," said.

It was my entire fault. I know my friends say otherwise, but if I only found him sooner. Then he would still be here. Link and Zelda walked to my bed.

"Hey there," Zelda said as she sat on the edge of my bed. She had the look of concern on her face.

"You can't hide in here forever you know," Link said, " We explain everything to the others. They aren't mad at you."

"They should be," I mumbled, "Wait, what did you tell them?"

Evidently, Zelda had a vision. A bright light told her about my mission and what was happening in the mansion.

"Look, it's not healthy for you to be locked up in here all the time," Zelda calmly said.

"So we thought you would like to come to the concert with us," Link explained.

"What?" I said.

"You see, Master Hand invites all people who do our music for our games to do a concert for us," Link said, "He does this before the tournament begins."

"That's nice," I muttered as I buried my head into my knees.

"Look, we'll get out of your hair if you go with us," Zelda said.

I finally agreed. I really didn't like arguing with them. I'm just…I don't know.

The concert is almost over now. I will admit, I do feel a little better. I stood up and started to sing with the band.

"Can't hold on much longer. But I will never let go! I know it's a one-way track. Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way. Nor will I count on others!  
>Close my eyes and feel it burn. Now I see what I've gotta do!<br>Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!" Crush 40 finished.

I sat down as the band left.

"So are you feeling better?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah!" I said, "I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier."

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Link said.

I smiled as I looked up to see what the last band was. It was Sound Holic! I started to shake with excitement! But before they started to sing, power bombs went off! In the dust, Samus and the other possessed fighters were walking towards the singers. If they get ahold of them, they could possess them and send them back home to possess other people! I have to stop them! I launched from my chair and race towards the singers. But an old friend blocked me.

"Marth," I said quietly.

"If you want to save your people, you'll need to go through me," he said cruelly.

I can't attack him. My feet were rooted to the ground. How do you attack someone who had a heart like his? But that heart is nonexistent now. But I will fight for it. I felt the weight of the crowbar in my right hand.

"Bring it on!" I replied.

We started clashing our weapons against each other. He was moving so fast, I could barely block him! It doesn't help that my injury hasn't completely healed yet, so just holding my crowbar hurt. But I can't give up! I summoned some wind to knock him unbalanced. Hopefully, I can knock him out. Then, someone punched me in the face. It wasn't very appreciative.

"Hey! When did this become a two on one?" I asked.

"Since now," Samus said.

However, before Samus could do anything, someone shrieked. Marth was running around with a very angry Pikachu was shocking him. He used thunder to knock him out. He jumped off of Marth's now smoking body and ran over to Samus.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked to Samus.

"Get lost, rodent," Samus said as she kicked Pikachu in the stomach. My heart froze. How could someone kick a Pikachu? That's like slapping a puppy! In my rage, I ran up to Samus and place my hand on her face.

"YOUR FACE EXPLOD! THUNDER!" I yelled.

Electricity flowed out of my fingers, pretty much frying Samus's suit. As she fell to the ground, I took a look around. All the other baddies had retreated. Even Marth had disappeared. I picked up Pikachu, trying to calm him down. He was crying in both pain and the lost of his friend.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back," I said to him.

I looked down at my now bruised and bloody body.

"The doc isn't gonna like this."

**N: M went off on a rage after reading Sara's new chapter, so she left me some notes. * shuffles notes ***

**In this next chapter, a new character will introduced. This person will replace Lauren. If any of you have anybody in mind, please mention him or her in a review. The only rule is that the person has to be in a video game. They also have to have a shot to be in a SSB game.**

**Ciao!**

**N: She said that, not me!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a new day. Ness and Lucas were talking about a veteran coming back to the tournament. I, on the other hand, was stuffing myself with croissants.

"Laura, slow down! You're going to get sick!" Zelda said.

"Ilf be finth," I somewhat said.

Link ran into the dinning room followed by Ike.

"Guys, you won't believe what happened!" gasped Ike.

"Master Hand kicked out Samus!" Link also gasped.

The boys then explained that she was being held at prison in another world. Which explains the smasher coming back. But how long will it hold her? I was worried about the rest of the nonpossessed fighters.

"Well, Master Hand also wants us to tell Laura that her afternoon match was moved to this morning," Ike said.

"Lovely," I said, finally swallowing the croissant, "Well, I better get down there."

Today's stage was different. We were fighting on the Battle Field stage. My opponents were Marth and Captain Falcon. I wonder where my partner is?

"Pichu!"

A Pichu randomly fell from the sky! He landed on a floating platform above me.

"You have got to be kidding me," Marth said in a deadpanned voice.

"The reason that thing got kicked out was because it was weak," Captain Falcon said.

"Pichu?" Pichu said, confused.

Of coarse. Pichu knew these guys from Melee. He's probably wondering what's up with them. Wait, does he have blue ukulele on his back?

That's when our opponents decided to attack me! I guess they want me out so they can deal with the "weakling" easier. Not happening. My crowbar appeared and I blocked Marth's sword, but I couldn't block the Falcon Punch! It hit me in the jaw and I flew to the other side of the stage. They rushed at me, hoping to catch me off guard, but Pichu jumped in front me. He took out his ukulele. He started to play and electric notes shocked Marth and Captain Falcon. I followed up with a fireball attack.

"Thanks for the save," I said.

Pichu smiled and went off to fight the captain. It was just Marth and I. Again.

"You know what," I said, angered, "I don't want to fight you. I want to fight the real Marth. In a fair fight."

"I am the real Marth," the faker said.

"Yeah no."

I ran up to him and kicked him. In the soft spot. Yep. He fell on his knees and I used my wind to knock him off the stage.

"Chu!"

Pichu was having a hard time taking Captain Falcon down. His Discharges kept missing. A smash ball appeared over my head!

"Pichu! Heads up!" I yelled.

I kicked the ball over to Pichu, who's Discharge finally hit something, and activated it. Thunderbolts covered the whole stage, and knocked out the captain! We won!

"Wow, Pichu, you're much stronger now!" Ness said, surprised.

"Pichu!" Pichu said as he started to play his ukulele for the kids. I smiled and walked over to Link.

"You surprised?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! Pichu rocks now!" Link replied.

Pichu stopped playing and jumped on my shoulder.

"I have a feeling we are destined for great things," I finished.

**Sorry I didn't updated yesterday. I had to study and Agents of Shield was on. **

**You guy suggested a lot of Pokémon characters. I went with Pichu because I liked playing as him I Melee. And Ukulele Pichu is awesome!**

**Please Review. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple days, Pichu and I have been winning a lot of matches together. Fighting and hanging out with him is a lot of fun! Not only that, I've gotten stronger! In one of our battles, my crowbar glowed and changed color. Ike noticed this and inspected my weapon. He said that it's metal had turn from iron the steel! I was really confused on how that happened. Zelda said it could've been my powers evolving. I'm not quite sure how I feel about not knowing my powers very well. Darn you Lady Palutena!

Anyways, I was walking to the dining room to get a snack when I ran into Zelda.

"Good afternoon, Zelda," I said with a smile.

"Good day, Laura," Zelda said, "I have something of interest in my room. Would you like to see?"

"Sure!"

As we walk up to Zelda's room, I notice she looked unusually pale. I asked her if she was okay, but she didn't respond. When we finally got to her room, I felt a powerful evil aura. She broke out.

"Zelda, we need to run!" I said with urgency.

But Zelda grabbed my arm and threw me in the room. Samus was waiting for me. Zelda slammed the door behind her and sighed. All of a sudden, a dark aura surrounded her.

"No. Not you too," I cried.

"We know your greatest weakness now," Samus said, slowly walking towards me, "You can't handle losing the ones close to you. In the state of blaming your self, you are vulnerable."

At those words, I remember when Marth turned. I was pretty much a sour puss. It was her fault. She did that to Marth and now she did it to Zelda.

"Shut up," I mumbled loudly.

Electricity started to crawl up my arm. Wind around me picked up around me.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, as I started to attack.

**Short chapter today. Smash Bros. came out today. WHEN IS MY PREORDER COPY COMING! Ehem, sorry about that.**

**Please review and ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

Crowbar and armor clashed. Samus and I were in close combat. Every time Samus threw a kick, a crowbar would be in her way. However, it seemed like she electric proofed her armor. It didn't help that Zelda kept throwing fireballs at me.

"Zelda! Snap out of it!" I yelled over all the fighting, "Remember how you helped me fight my first brawl! Please Zelda, you're my friend!"

"Since when?" Zelda said.

Soon, the room was filled with magic, missiles, and wind. I tried to keep their attack off by deflecting with my wind, but their attacks seem much more powerful than last time. The door crashed down, reveling Link, Ike, and Pichu.

"We heard noises coming from here," Ike said, "Link, what's wrong?"

Link was looking at Zelda with a look shock.

"DIE, HERO OF HYRULE!" Zelda shouted, attacking Link.

Link barely managed to put up his shield in time. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew back a couple feet. Pichu tried shocking Samus, but she shrugged it off and shot a missile. Ike cut the missile in haft, but got hit with a charge shot. It was like there was no way to beat them.

"We need to retreat!" I yelled over the fighting.

So I sent an electric shock, and the lights went out. We quickly ran out of the room and headed towards an allies' room. We quickly slammed the door and gasped for breath. Dimentio was calmly reading Mimi's diary.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"How?" I said, ignoring Dimentio, "Did they get so strong so fast?"

"Rare candy binge?" Ike suggested.

"Be serious, Ike," Link mumbled.

"It's quite simple," Dimentio finally said, "You're enemy is a god. Gods have been known to lend out power."

There is no way we can win at the state we are in. If only there was a to become stronger in a short amount of time. Dimentio stared at us for a bit, then he snapped his fingers. He and his room disappeared. We were now in a green place.

"Dimension D," I whispered.

"Right you are!" a voice said, "If you want to become stronger, you'll want to come here once a day to fight this monster. If you defeat it, then you'll strong."

A bunch of black specks started to gather, forming a…thing. It roared and lunged at us.

"This is going to be a long day," I said

X days later…. 

"Hagah!" Link yelled as landed the final blow. The monster roared and was defeated. Dimension D faded away and we were back in Dimentio's room.

"Yay, we did it!" I yelled.

"Pichu!" Pichu said happily.

The boys just smiled. It had been a long time, but we finally beat what Dimentio called "Master Core".

"Guy!"

We turned to the doorway. Diddy Kong was standing there, with a panicked look on his face.

"Ganon kidnapped Toony!"

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUUHHHHHHH. :p**

**Expect the Obama of this story in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Whoa, whoa, Diddy, calm down!" I said quickly, "Tell us what happened."

"Well, Toony and I were playing tag with Nana and Popo, when Ganon came out of no where and grabbed Toony! He opened a portal kind of liked Samus did and disappeared!" Diddy gasped.

Crap, they got Ganon too. Guess all those Master Core fights had taken more time then we thought. Link was shaking in anger.

"A portal was opened? I didn't sense it," Dimentio said.

"Perhaps Hades opened it. That way, you wouldn't be able to follow them," Ike suggested.

"If that's the case, how do we rescue Toony?" I asked, "I mean, most of the magic users are on Hade's side."

"There has to be someone with the power to trace Hades power," Link said angrily.

Diddy suggested Master Hand, but he was already using most of his power to keep himself on our side. While we frankly exchange ideas, I noticed Dimentio smiling.

"You have an idea, Dimentio?" I asked.

"Only two types of people are immune to Hades brainwash. Your kind," he said, pointing at me, "And the insane."

"I. Don't. Ever. Want. To. Do. That. Again," Diddy said.

"Isn't my room pretty!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"It's certainly…interesting," I said.

We had convinced Crazy to help us get Toony back. Evidently, he had a soft spot for the younger smashers. When we got outside, the Ice Climbers ran up to us.

"Are you guys going to save Toony?" Nana asked.

"If you are, let us help!" Popo said.

"It's going to be very dangerous," I warned them.

"No problem!" they said in unison.

"ARE WE READY YET, JELLYBEANS?" Crazy asked loudly.

"Um, yeah," Ike said, rubbing his ears.

Crazy then ripped a tear in the fabric of time and space. We all jumped in. In about five seconds, we were at our destination.

"Wait one second, this is the Temple of Time!" Link said.

"Why would they be here?" Ike asked.

I told them to be quite. There was a strange humming noise. After exploring the temple, we found the source. Toony was tied up to a pillar, with a magic circle underneath him. Ganon, Zelda, Samus, and Ghirahim were there too. Before we came up with a plan, Link rushed in.

"GANON!" he yelled.

He tried to slash Ganon multiple times, but Ganon blocked it with his arms. Toony let out a painful gasp.

"I wouldn't come any closer," Ghirahim said, "Or his willpower might run out faster,"

Toony's Triforce was lilt up, but fading. We need to get rid of that circle. If it's dark magic, maybe something like light magic? Or we could try to take out the caster?

"This will be your end!" Samus said.

All of sudden, a bunch of metroids surrounded us. However, they clearly underestimated us.

"Quickly, someone freeze them!" I yelled, "Link, bomb them!"

The Ice Climbers used their blizzard attack to freeze the metroids. Link's bombs finished them off. Ike quickly ran up to Zelda and attacked her. She lost concentration and the magic circle disappeared.

"Diddy, take Toony out of here!" I yelled.

Diddy grabbed Toony and ran out of the room. Link, Ike, and Ice Climbers blocked the baddies from running after them. Pichu and I went strait to Ghirahim. Our weapons clashed. Pichu shocked Ghirahim while he wasn't looking. Then he got a face full of fire. After all that, he didn't even have a scratch!

"Tch, don't see why you're such a threat," Ghirahim said, "Come on you guys, we're out of here."

Everyone stopped fighting. Mostly because the bad guys dissevered.

"Well that just happened."

**Okay, as anyone who has read the "original" knows that there are the four horsemen. I already have two of them, but I have no clue what Famine and War should be. If you guys have any ideas, please put in a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Nope! Not happening!"

"Oi! That was mean!"

"Well, love is a war!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I honestly don't know."

Master Hand had given us a free day because Toony was still recovering. So the younger smashers decided to hold a Mario Kart tournament! Diddy, Ness, and Ice Climbers were playing Rainbow Road. Ness finally came in first.

"Hey! You cheated!" Popo said.

"Did not!" Ness argued.

"Now boys! We can all agree that most of Mario Karts items are overpowered, but Ness did win using what was given. You used those items too, Popo," I said.

Popo sighed and passed the controller to Lucas. I went back to the couch with the Mario bros, who were asleep for some reason. After a few more rounds, the overall winner was Nana. The kids mumbled about "being beaten by a girl" and removed themselves from the room. That's when I heard a beeping noise. I looked over and found a DS.

"Hey, Nana. You know who owns this DS?" I asked.

"I think its Luigi's," Nana responded.

I nodded and poked Luigi on the nose. When he didn't wake up, I poked him harder. He woke up, screamed, and fell off the couch.

"Erm, Luigi, your DS is beeping," I said, a bit shocked.

"What? Okay," Luigi said, " its Professor E. Gadd!"

By now, Mario had woken up and was looking over Luigi's shoulder.

"It's been forever since you heard from him!" Mario said.

Luigi clicked on the link and brought up a video. Hades and Ghriahim were standing there, surrounded by some very…famous people. Thanatos, God of Death. Sigma, the guy who just won't die. King Dedede, wait, what's he doing there?

"This is simply wonderful!" Thanatos said, "The four of us should be able to take down those pesky heroes for you, Master Hades!"

"As long as you keep your end of the bargain," Sigma muttered.

"Aww, you don't trust me, Sigy? I'm not one for lies," Hades said.

"Hmp. What are they doing here?" Sigma asked as he pointed the king and I assumed the Professor.

"That's not really King Dedede," Ghriahim said, "We summoned Nightmare from the Underworld, but he's not powerful enough to be in his full form, so he possessed this fool."

"And shorty here volunteered!" Hades said, "Some sciency reason."

That was when the video end. We all stared at each other for a sec.

"This is not good," Mario said.

"What are we going to do," Luigi said as he looked at me.

"I-I-I don't know," I responded.

**Thanatos – Death**

**Sigma – Conquest **

**King Dedede/Nightmare – Famine**

**Professor E. Gadd – War**

**I couldn't think of anyone for Famine, (that Gulpin request was pretty funny) that mostly the reason I couldn't this took longer than normal. Yes, Laura does have her limits and I will show this in a "Horseman" fight. **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

All of the non-posses smashers were gathered in my room. It was a bit cramped, but we couldn't risk getting caught on the meeting room's cameras. Luigi showed everyone the video he had received. They were all extremely disturbed, especially Pit.

"This is the third time he's been revived!" Pit said.

"Not now, Pit," Ike sighed, "We have bigger problems."

He has a point. It feels like the housemen were chosen to target certain smashers. King Dedede/Nightmare for Meta Knight. The professed for Luigi. Sigma….why did it have to be Sigma.

"Hey! Earth to Laura!" Sonic said loudly.

I blinked and sighed. What were we going to do?

"Well we can assume that Hades is in the Underworld," Pit continued, "So right now, our best choice is to wait until he shows his ugly faces."

"Wait, faces?" Sonic asked.

"Face lasers, don't ask," Pit shuttered.

With that, everyone left. I decided to go for a walk to help clear my head. As I wondered around, I started to get hungry. The problem was that I didn't know my way a round the town that Smash Manor was located, so I got lost. It was a smooth move on my part.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you!"

"Pichu!"

Pichu, Dimentio, and Link walked up to me. They thought it would best if anyone left the manor, they should go in a group. Hopefully, no more smashers will get posses.

"That's a good idea," I said, "How did you find me? I'm pretty sure a search group would have to find the first rescuers."

"Dimentio," Link said.

My stomach growled in a response. Everybody laughed and we sought out food. We talked about random things on our quest. But it was stopped by a…McDonalds ?

**Been feeling down lately. Reason why this chapter a bit short. But there will be a battle next chapter! …NINA, NO! *Cries***


	12. Chapter 12

"What's that doing here?" I said loudly.

"I've never seen that place here before," Link said.  
>"Because it doesn't belong here," Dimentio said darkly.<p>

That's when a bunch of Monoeye swarmed us! We reacted quickly, and weapons were drawled and spells were casted. To be honest, they didn't really put up much of a fight. After we finished them, we heard a shriek! Right behind us was an army of Reapers!

"Oh come on!" Link shouted.

The Reapers were obviously harder than the Monoeyes were. They had so much health and those scythes hurt! It felt like my attacks weren't doing anything! The others were having a bit better of a time. Pichu was so small that the Reapers kept missing. Link stunned them with his shield and Dimentio trapped them in pocket dimension. But that's when it happened. Link just killed a Reaper and saw it coming, but he didn't have enough time. A large sword ripped through his chest. Time seemed to slow down as Link fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"NO!" I screamed.

I hit the Reaper I was fitting in the face and ran over to my friend.

"Come on Link! Hang in there!" I yelled.

"Laura…Please…. Zelda," Link said.

With that, his body went limp and the light in his eyes went out. No, this didn't just happened. NOT HIM TOO!

"Hoho that was fun!"

Thanatos was laughing his head off. He did it. He turned into a sword and killed Link. My thoughts were filled with anger. All I saw was fire.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Blue flames started to rise up. They killed all the Reapers instantly. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain coursed through my body. I forgot my anger and the flames disappeared.

"KEE KEE!" Thanatos said as he turned into a bat.

"No," I mumbled.

I tried to use my wind attack, but I got more pain instead. Thankfully, Pichu used Thunder Shock on him and, since he turned into a Zubat, was defeated. However, like most old time bosses, he exploded and the force blew us back. It didn't do much damage, but after I helped everyone up, I saw the point of it.

"Guys, they took the body…."


	13. Chapter 13

Why did this happen? I couldn't save him. Marth, Zelda, and now Link. I was sent here to end this, but I can't even save anyone! Now that they have Link's body, all they have to do is revive him and they all the Triforce users under their control. I WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT!

"Pichu?"

I looked over and saw Pichu looking up at me with those large eyes. I tried to smile, but it didn't come.

"Laura, Dimentio wants to see you," Toony said quietly.

I got up and slowly shuffled over to Dimentio's room. He must have figured out what happened in our last battle. He didn't say anything when I walked in. After a minute or two, he sighed and started to talk.

"When we brought you back to the Manor, I notice something strange. Your body was absorbing the magical energy in the air," he said, "I decided to look into this and found out what type of magic user you were."

"Magic? That's what it is?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed "You're the type that, well lets say you're sort of like a car."

He said that inside people like me, there is a tank that stores magic energy. Once we use up that energy, we get tired and can't use magic until it fills back up. This takes a few hours at most, but it can be longer if we are wounded. We can also get tired easily if we use huge spells, like my blue fire.

"And it's not your fault," he finished.

I looked up in surprise.

"Toony doesn't blame you for what happened. You didn't have anything to do with Link's death. Are you going to shut down like this every time something like this happens?"

With that note, he exited the room.

**Since what this chapter was originally something, well, stupid, I decided to explain a little more about Laura's powers. And those last lines Dimentio had might have somewhat came from FMA: Brotherhood. **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Starwars. I feel like I should say that.**

The scene played over and over in my head. The sword that ripped his flesh. His last words. Dimentio going all Roy Mustang on me. A chainsaw…wait, how did that get there? Ugghh, I needed ice cream. I went to the kitchen and a grabbed a tub of Rocky Road. Toony walked in and grabbed a sandwich. He sat down at my table and awkward silence fell. I quickly ate the rest of my ice cream, got a brain freeze, and tried to leaved the room.

"Laura, wait," Toony, said.

"Hmmm?" I somewhat said.

"Do you want to watch a Starwars movie with us?" he asked.

"It's almost ten, Toon. You guys will fall asleep half-way through," I responded.

"Pleaseeeeeeee?" he said, with his large cat-like eyes.

I gave in and followed Toon to the theater room. All the other kids were fighting over which of the first three movies to watch. They all agreed that the first three movies sucked. I stepped in and said that they should let Lucas decided, since he normally doesn't get to pick often. He choose A New Hope.

Well, I was right about the sleeping thing. All the kids were all knocked out. Well, they made it to the Death Star battle at least. From some reason, the movie made me think about my problems. Princess Leia lost her who planet. All the smasher here probably lost more than I ever had. When they did lose someone, they fought harder for that person.

"_Laura…Please…. Zelda,"_

That was what Link wanted. He wanted to make sure Zelda comes back to her senses. He asked me to do it. If that was the reason, then I can't be all emo. I have to get stronger…again. But I was feeling tired, so I passed out.

Somewhere in Subspace… (Third person)

"How is the experiment coming along?" Sigma asked

"Faster than expected," E. Gadd whispered.

They were staring at a large tube. A humanoid creature, with wires sticking it, was floating in the tube.

"They don't have much time," E. Gadd thought, "If Hades lends her his powers, and she might be unstoppable."

The thing lift her head, the blond hair flowed to the back of her head, and two red eyes were opened.

**Yeah, this was mostly a filler chapter. Meh, I didn't feel like starting the next official chapter. Fact of the Day! I like the 1****st****, 2****nd****, and 3****rd**** Starwars movies! Please don't hurt me!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have Laura's profile on my profile page. I would suggest you read it.**

I breathed in, and out. The magical energy swirled around me. Flower petals hit my face lightly. Thoughts of today's events filled my mind.

"_Dimentio, you the only magic user still on the good side! Where else am I going to get help?" I argued._

"_And how do I know will just give up if another one of ours goes to the dark side?" he calmly said._

"_I have to fill my promise to Link! If that means that I have to face old friends…. then I will," I sighed._

"_Word are only words," he said, "If you can show me that you can act those words, I will help you."_

"_But how can I-"_

"_Go to a quite place. Try meditating and focus on the magic energy around you. That's all I can give you at this time."_

That was how I ended up in the garden. As far as I could tell, it was the quietest place near the manor. However, it was hard to focus. An old memory kept popping up. One that I regretted to have every done. But something had disturbed the flow of magic.

"I know you're not at full power yet. So why are you here?" I asked when I opened my eyes.

King Dedede was standing a couple yards away. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Not up for talking, Nightmare. Fine, lets get this over with," I said, annoyed.

Nightmare started to throw some Gordos at me. I summoned my crowbar and hit them back at him. They all somehow hit him in the head. The king fell over and a cloud of bluish sparkles flew out into the air.

"Well that was disappointing," I said, " I'm not picking you up."

With that, Dedede picked himself up, shot me a glare, and walked away.

"That battle was way to easy," I muttered, "I should see if everything is aright inside."

I walked in and wandered around. When I reached the kitchen, I found Sonic eating a chilidog.

"Hey Laura," Sonic said, "What was up with Peach?"  
>"Hmmm, I haven't seen Peach today, Sonic," I replied.<p>

"Sure you have. I was going to ask you if you wanted to train, but you said that you needed to talk to Peach."  
>"I've been outside all morning. You must have sawn someone else."<p>

"If that's the case, then," he stopped, his has had turn pale, "They wouldn't!"  
>"What is it, Sonic?"<br>"We need to get to Peach's room, now!"  
>"You think she has been attacked?!"<p>

"Something worse. Grab my hand!"  
>We rushed up to Peach's room. Sonic kicked the door down. Peach had that look in her eyes, the look of evil. We were too late! But there was someone next to her.<br>"Who are you? Another one of Hades minions!?" I shouted.

"I wouldn't say that….me," she said, in my voice.

"Crap! They did it!" Sonic whispered.

Our enemy turned around, and was I faced with myself. Same blond hair, body shape, and clothes. But she had red eyes.

"How do you not noticed the eyes!" I shouted to Sonic.

Peach ran up to us, frying pan in hand. All she got was a face full of fire.

"Please forgive me, Peach," I said.

The other me stepped over Peach and threw a huge, black fireball at us. We both dodged.

"HOW DOES MASTER AND CRAZY HAND NOT NOTICE THIS THINGS!" I shouted.

"Now is not the time," Sonic responded, "I say we got out of here!"

He threw his chilidog at my clone's face. She screamed as the onions dripped down her face. We took this chance and ran as fast as we can go. Well, Sonic more jogged cause "I was too slow". We ran into a random room and slammed the door. Dimentio was, once again, reading Mimi's dairy.

"If you break that door, you're paying for it."

**Gasp! It's the famous clone Sara, or what Light calls her, Sara's true self. **

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic, Mario, and I were walking down toward the dining room. We were discussing on what to do about the new threat. Dimentio had gone back to wherever he lived now to get something.

"Some help he was," Sonic mumbled.

"Says the guy who couldn't tell red from brown," Mario quietly said.

Tension had started to grow. Mario had blame Sonic for what had happened to Peach, but Sonic countered with the fact her hair was covering her face. They were going like that for about an hour. But they stopped when Luigi came out of nowhere.

"MMMMMAAAAARRRRRIIIIOOOOOO!" Luigi screamed.

"Sweet lord! Dude, tone it down!" Sonic said as he rubbed his ears.

Mario shot him a nasty look.

"S-s-sorry!" Luigi stuttered, "It's just, well, I think you should take a look."

He took out his Ds and pushed a button. A picture of Zelda and Samus appeared. Right next to them was Link. A magic circle was right below him. It was much brighter than the one that they used on Toony. Link was sweating bullets and tried not to succumb to the magic.

"Little man! We need you over here!"

That's when the video ended. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and I looked at each other, the same thoughts ran through our heads. A chance to rescue Link? No way we were going to pass that up! We rushed to where Toony normally hangs out. No doubt he would want to help. When we finally reached the training room, Toony was about start his training routine.

"Toony! We have sort of good news!" I shouted.

"Sort of?" Toony questioned.

We told him the "sort of" good news and he jumped right to the idea. However, that's when the lights went out. We didn't think much of it, until they came back on. Evil Me was standing right next to me. I jumped back several feet and expected the others to do the same. However, they just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Guys! Bad guy! Attack!" I said.

But they didn't do anything. I looked over and saw why. Evil Me was wearing contacts that made her eyes brown, so now she looks exactly like me!

"Guys, what are you doing? Attack her!" Evil Me commanded.

"Guys, please, don't!" I pleaded.

"Pichu?"

Poor Pichu looked so confused at the scene. Evil Me ran up to him and scoped him up.

"Don't even think about hurting Pichu," she said.

Pichu seemed surprised. With a mighty squeak, he shocked Evil Me. She let him go and he ran, jumped, and landed in my arms. I held him close and sighed with relief. Thank Merlin.

"This isn't over!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

There was a moment of silence.

"She's right you know," I started, "It isn't going to be over till we beat Hades. So, lets go get the Hero of Twilight back."

**Yay, another chapter done! I really need a name for "Evil Laura". Ugh, better ask around.**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Once again, we had the pleasure of going to Crazy's room and asking him to send us to Subspace. Once we had arrived, Toony got on his knees and started to make gagging noises.

"I don't ever want to do that again!" Toony coughed.

That move nearly killed him. A Sniper Joe came out of nowhere and started to shoot him. Sonic raced in and grabbed him before he got hurt. Mario, Luigi, and I tried to throw fireballs at the robots, but they stopped them with their shields.

"What are we going to do now?" Mario yelled.

"Stop your attacks!" I cried.

The bothers stopped. We waited a second, and the Snipers lowered their shields to attack. I shouted and we launched a fusion fireball at them. All that was left was some brunt up shields.

"I should have known that wouldn't stop you."  
>We looked up and saw the almighty maverick himself, Sigma. He had an army of mavericks behind him.<p>

"Ugh, I hate that smirk of his," I mumbled.

He gave me a cold glare and pointed at us. The army launched themselves at us! I took a deep breath and summoned my crowbar. The first maverick became a baseball and I made a homerun, Mario used F.L.U.D.D. to short circuit some of them, Luigi head-butted a couple, Pichu Thunder Shocked many of them, Sonic homing attack many, and Toony slashed them wide open. More and more mavericks started to poor in.

"Guys! Do you think you can hold these bots off for a bit?" I yelled over the fighting.

"No problem! These guys are pushovers!" Sonic yelled back.

I gave him a quick nod and pushed my wind downward. I shot threw the air towards Sigma.

"Surprise attack!" I yelled as I hit his face.

He staggered a bit and I bolted. Since everyone was fighting the others, the road was clear for me.

"Okay, if I was holding someone against their will, where would I put them?" I asked myself.

I heard a moan a couple of yards away.

"Bingo."

After some walking, I found Link. He looked pretty worn out. I smashed the magic circle and he collapsed.

"Will that was pret-," I started to say.

Bam! I found myself several feet from my original spot with a fist shape mark on my face.

"And of course I jinxed it," I mumbled.

Sigma stood in front of Link with that stupid grin on his face. His saber rested near Link's neck and his buster aimed at my head.

"HHEEEEYYAAA!"  
>An arrow shot right through Sigma's head. He had a look of shock before unepicly fell over. Toony had his bow in front of him and the biggest smile on his face.<p>

"Nice shot, Toony," I said.

"Well, you saved me once. I thought I would return the favor!" he said happily.

Soon, the rest of the group joined us. Now we had to figure out how to get back.

"Oh, look who joined the party."  
>Hades was standing over us, all face lasers pointed at us. He smirked at us, thinking that he had won. He was very close. There was no way we could beat him in the state we were in. However, it seemed like Dimentio had found us. We were warped to, once again, his room. He had stacks of books surrounding him. He looked like he was thinking of something.<p>

"Is anyone seeing a reoccurring theme here?"

**Sorry for late chapter. Notice I haven't updated other stories in a while.**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

It was one week after the whole rescue Link thing. Link was now back on his feet and was training hard so he could save Zelda. All was somewhat well. Best part, Dimentio said he would start to train me! That was what we were doing in the training room. He was helping me strengthen the very few spells that I know. This involved mostly strengthen the brain more than the body. For that, I would just spar with some of the other smashers. We were trying to make my fire spell more accurate when there was a huge crash near the front of the manor.

"Something makes me think that wasn't just a random crash," I said nervously.

"Let's inspect it. Hopefully, your statement is wrong," Dimentio replied.

We sprinted out of the room and ran towards the front door. What we found was a fighting sight. All the swordsmen were standing there, sweating and panting. There was a giant standing in the now broken doorway. It had Sigma's body figure and facial features, Nightmare's cloak and claws, and Thanatos's green skin. So basically, he was one third robot, one third god, and one third whatever Nightmare is.

"Woah who! It's good to be back!" Thanatos's voice rang.

He threw a purple skull at us and it exploded! Everyone ran for cover and got ready another attack. Ike tried to land a hit when the baddie mix was recharging. But all the baddie had to do was lift his arm to block Ike's attack.

"You honestly thought that would work?" Sigma's voice said.

He then grabbed Ike and slammed him into a wall. As Ike crumpled to the floor, the big baddie had his sights set on Link.

"Nope, Ni, No!" I quickly said.

Electricity started to gather up my arm and it turned a lighting spear. I was about to launch it when all forms magic suddenly disappeared. Dimentio frowned and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened! I looked over and saw a magic circle surrounding…Sinith? I my moment of trying to figure out what to called that thing, Mega Cluster threw some magic glop at us, trapping us!

"LOOK! THE HEROES OF THE WORLDS! THE HERO THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO SAVE THEM," a different voice came from baddie, "NONE IS A MATCH FOR ME! FOR I AM GOLITH"

He picked a knocked out Pichu and summoned a magic circle. The same circle that changed all those heroes souls. I struggled against the magic bonds, but since I couldn't use my magic, I was useless.

"Hey."

Many arrows soared threw the air and found their mark on Golith. He recoiled from the hits and retreated into a random portal that opened. The magic bonds broke and I looked to Dimentio for an explanation.

"I opened a portal. Easy," he said.

I smiled and looked at the spot where the arrows came from. There was no one there, but black, angel like wings drifted in the wind.

**Sara likes to torture Link, that stupid nanfnanfasnfdjkf…**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"We won't make it."

"Don't say that."

"Who gave him that anyway?"

"Who do you think?"

"Ah, now every makes sense."

"We'll never make it out alive."

"Pit, be quiet."

Dimentio, Toony, Pichu, Pit, and I were all stuck in a closet. Why, you might ask? Well, one of the hands decided it was a good idea to give Game n Watch shaving cream. GW has been terrorizing everyone with it. Who knew that shaving cream was so dangerous.

"Is he still out there?" Pit asked nervously.

"I don't hear his bell," I said.

I peeked outside and saw foam everywhere. The paper thin person wasn't there.

"I think it's safe," I said.

Everyone else walked out of the cramped closet. We stood in awe of the destruction that laid before us.

"How did one can of shaving cream do all of this?" Toony asked.

"That one can was suppose to last the two Hands for a couple of weeks," Dimentio replied.

"So it's a TARDIS can?" I asked.

"What's a TARDIS?" Pit asked.

"Nothing."

We walked around the manor and we tried to find survivors. We found Link in a vent, Sonic behind a couch, and Kirby in the kichen. He hadn't even notice what was going on.

"We have to do something about this," Link said as he fried some chicken wings.

"But Game N Watch can hide in plain sight!" Mario explained as he got out some leftover pasta.

"And Master hand will be mad if we use our powers outside of the stadium!" Pit cried as grabbed an ice cream cone.

Master Hand was furious about his doorway being demolish. We had to be careful since he was still somewhat possessed.

"Then we will use what we have around us," I said.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

He dropped his ice cream on the floor. Pit shrugged and ate it anyway. Everyone gave him strange looks.

"What? Floor ice cream is good!"he said.

" Ok then, on that note, I'm going to eat. Then we shall launch the plan," I said.

After we finished eating our food, Kirby went out to find GW. He was going to lead GW to one of the training rooms.

"It looks like he's almost there," Link said.

"What's the next step?" Toony asked.

"Sonic will take me to the room and I'll unleash my secret weapon!" I said, holding a plastic bag.

Um Laura, that's a gallon bag with some powder sugar and a fuse in it," Sonic said, confused.

"Don't underestimate the power of the bag!" I yelled.

Sonic sighed and grabbed my hand. We raced down the hallway towards the training room. Kirby was slowly waking backwards, GW was holding the shaving cream can threaten.

"Now!" I yelled as I threw the now lit bag.

Kirby ducked into the doorway and the bag exploded into a huge fireball! Thankfully, the fire was contained in the room. With GW in it.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sonic said.

"Yeah," I sighed.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher on the wall and put the fire out. GW was on the floor, burned and twitching. The shaving cream was nowhere in sight.

"Now did we learn our lesson?" I asked.

GW gave a squeak and a scampered off. Link and the others soon joined us.

"So much damage from one can," Mario said.

"What I want to know is how that fireball got so big!" Toony said with wide eyes.

"Well, part of it was probably from the shaving cream," I stated, "The rest was from the coffee creamer!"

They all stared at me with wide eyes. Then I explained that the creamer had many flammable chemicals in it.

The next day, Master Hand had removed all the coffee creamer from the kitchen.

**Yeah this was a filler. Yeah I haven't updated in a week. That's life. Kinda had a hard time figuring out the next couple chapters. Don't worry I have it figure out.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"No!"

"How can you ask us to do this?"

"That place is the devil's work!"

"Well, the devil is hiding there."

"Tch, you guys are pathetic."

"Shut up, Pitto."

Dark Pit had decided to drop in to tell us where one of Hades's base are. I kind of figured that the good old Goddess of Light sent him down for back up, but he was being a prick about it. He said the base of of the baddies operation was in a Victoria Secret, which all the guys hated after I explained what it was.

"What I don't get is why there's a Victoria Secret in this world," I said.

"Yeah, that seems to be happening a lot lately," Sonic said.

I hated that store. The way they show their products feels pretty awkward. Off course, Dark Pit didn't understand.

"It's just a store. What's so bad about it?" Dark Pit shrugged.

"Well my dark winged friend, you shall find out," I sighed.

"Are we really going threw with this?" the boys gasped.

"Of course! If Hades is there, we have to. Even if I'm banned from every store," I said.

"Wait, What!" they yelled.

"Nothing!"

After that, we started to form a plan. We would split into two teams. One would stay outside to fight any minions. The other would go inside to face whatever horrors might have been in there. Then we decided on the teams. Dark Pit chose Ike, Mario, Ness, Luigi, Lucas, and Kirby. I got Pichu, Link, Dimentio, Toony, Pit, and Sonic. With the help of Crazy, we were teleported about a mile from the store. We walked and made some talk amongst ourselves.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked Ike.

"Well, I have Mist," Ike started.

"Guys, Reapers at twelve," Dark Pit whispered.

"Okay, we will wait to attack till then," Pit said.

"Shut up, Pit," Dark Pit said, " On my mark…..GO!"

Ike gave Pichu to me, who was sitting on his shoulder that whole time, and sprung into battle with the others. The Reapers went crazy and attacked them, which left an opening for us. My group snuck past them. When we finally got to the door, I felt a familiar feeling. The feeling of fear. I sighed and opened the door.

**Hahahaha, cliffhanger! And Dark Pit is the new Josh! Yay!**

**And yes, Ike does have a sister named Mist. **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as we opened the door, a wave of sickening smells attacked us, otherwise known as perfume. We didn't see anyone, so we started to rig the place with some bombs that we had found in Snake's room. I heard some rustling in the back, some and Pichu went to check it out. We found a bolted door and some old friends. Zelda and Peach looked like they haven't slept in days. The door they were blocking was covered in ducktape.

"Well, well, look who it is," Zelda said.

"It's our ex-friend, Laura!" Peach said with glee, "Let's kill her!"

They launched themselves at us. We jumped to the side and threw famine products. It stunned them for a second, which allowed us to use our closed range electric attacks. But, being veterans fighters, it didn't stop them. They recoiled with turnips and fireballs. I summoned my crowbar and went all baseball player on them. Link and Sonic came out of nowhere with sword slashes and homing attacks. The combined forces overwhelmed the princesses. I rushed in and knocked out Zelda and Peach with a mighty thwack. I couldn't kill them, they were still my friends.

"Jeez, you would think, with all the noise the fighting caused, you would've come sooner," I said.

"Well, excuse me, princess, we were fighting baddies in the front," Link said.

I snorted and proceeded to rip off the ducktape on the door. What we found was a raccoon, tied up and gagged. I recognized him from a game I played when I was little and immediately untied him. He stood up and stumbled a bit.

"Hello!" he said, "My name is Tom Nook."

"Hey there, Nook," Sonic said, "How did you end up in there?"

"I was going to start a branch of my home improvement store when those girls stuffed me into that closet," he said, "Look at what they did to this place! I might as well blow it up!"

"Guys! She's about to blow!" Toony yelled.

I grabbed Tom and the girls and rushed to the front door. Once outside, we saw that Dark Pit and the others were standing around with no Reapers in sight.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled.

Everybody dived behind some shrubs. A 80s style explosion made the building disappeared. Shrapnel was blown everywhere, but we were lucky enough to miss it. As soon as everything died down, Tom stood in horror.

"Welp, this is coming out of my budget," Tom sighed.

"Maybe we can ask Master Hand to help you out," I suggested.

"It's okay," he replied, "I'll ask the Mayor for help. He's a nice guy."

After Dimentio sent Tom home, we also went back to the manor. We tied up Zelda and Peach. We weren't quite sure what to do with them. Master Hand came flying down the stairs.

"Why are the princesses tied up," he asked.

"Ugh?" I said.

"Release them," he commanded.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then no more matches for you," he said as he left.

What he had said confused me. He could've done something much worse than ban me from brawls. I shrugged and dragged the girls to Dimentio's room.

"Hmmm, it seems like the curse hasn't completely taken over yet," Dimentio said when I told him my punishment.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Simple. You and I," he started, "Are going to cure this."

**Did you see what I did there?**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

The next couple days were hard. Dimentio and I were alway reading spell books, trying

to figure out how to reverse Hades's spell. We also had Zelda and Peach tied up in the

same room, so we can keep an eye on them. Of course, this led to us being attacked by

Samus and the other possessed fighters. They also attacked the other smashers

outside the stadium. Time was running out.

"Ugh, it feels like we looked threw every spell book in this place," I yawned.

"I must admit, I thought we would find something with how expansive the libary was,"

Dimentio sighed.

"You will never win! Accept your fate!" Peach crackle.

I face slammed the desk I was sitting at. It was really hard not to chuck a book at the

pink princess. Mario and Link walked in. They had just finished their last fight for the

day.

"Did you guys find anything?" Link asked.

"Duh, of course they didn't," Peach said.

Everyone sighed and the ones standing up sat down. I grabbed they last book in our

pile. It was titled "Blessed and cursed".

"This one seems to be about holy artifacts," I said, flipping through the pages.

"Perhaps one of them will be the solution," Dimentio said.

"Lets hope," I said. I stopped on a random page and read its' contents, "The Pure

Hearts?"

"They disappeared after…" Mario said sadly.

"Sorry, Mario. What about the Tears of the Goddess?" I asked Link.

"Used them to clear out all the Twilight zones," Link said.

I flipped through the other pages quickly. Shikon Jewel? Nope, it was dystroyed by a

Preistess. Nirvana? Isn't that a band? The next page caught my eye. There was a

picture a large hammer with the name "Titnania's Hammer. The short description said:

One of the many weapons the great warrior, Titania, used in her battles. It had

the ability to remove any kind of dark curse and was mostly used against possessed

soldiers. This amazing weapon became lost shortly after her death of old age.

"Hey guys, look at this," I said, showing them the book.

"Well, it's a great idea, except the fact it's been missing for gods knows how long," Link

said.

"Well, consider it found," I said, "There's a item that has the same name in the newest

Fire Emblem game."

"Are you sure about this?" Dimentio asked.

"Well, we don't have anything to lose," I pointed out, "So we really have no choice."

**Hehe, sorry about the wait. I had family over for the holidays and when I did write **

**this chapter, I forgot to save. Anywhos, there is an weapon called Titania's Axe in **

**Fire Emblem Awakening. But the main idea I got the hammer thing from is from a **

**show called Fairy Tail. A character does get a hammer that does dispel darkness. **

**It's a good show. I highly suggest it. Oh, expect a high amount of Fire Emblem in **

**the next chapter. **

**Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

After we bribed Crazy hand with some cheese, our group had found themselves in a forest full of green. I was pretty sure it was the forest north of South Town. I knew that we had to be close to Yissol, so I lead my group, which consisted of me, Dimentio, Pichu, Link, Ike, and Dark Pit, through the woods. I couldn't help but dawdled a bit. There weren't any forests near where I lived and the air was so fresh! I started to explain to Ike about the land, at least what I knew.

"So, Marth lived here 2,000 years ago? Ike asked as he dodged a bush.

"Yeah, and I think one of your descendants lived in Valm, but that was during the war against Grima," I replied, "Not sure where he went after."

"So that must mean that Marth has some great- great- great- great- great- great- great-grand children," Link said.

"Yep, and that's who we're looking for," I chirped.

Our conversation was interrupted by a scream! I looked over to the west and saw a portal opening up. This portal seemed to have more power behind it than Crazy's did.

"Master Hand has lost," Dimentio grimly said.

"As much as I want to worry about that, I believe we have other problems," I said as I pointed at the rising smoke.

Thankfully, there was an already cut out path, so it took less time to find the fight. What my group saw made so much sense. Chrom and his shepherds didn't seem to get it. Of course, if my descendant from 2,000 years ago showed up, I'd be confused too. Same would go for the small army of smashers he had behind him.

"You have no right to wield the Fire Emblem," Marth said coldly.

"Just who do you think you are?" Chrom shouted.

"Mar-Mar?" Tiki said with disbelief.

Marth didn't seem to return the favor. He stared a Tiki, no emotions in his eyes, and slowly drew his sword. Silence fell and a second passed before I realized that they haven't seen us. I locked eyes with Ike and nodded. However, Dark Pit ruined the moment by flying up in the air and started to shoot dark arrows. I sighed and charged. Ike went to fight Marth while the rest of us helped the Shepherds with the smashers. Despite the enemy's numbers, we were kicking their butts! Then again, they were fighting some of the greatest warriors in the land. And a couple of dragons.

"Don't you think this a bit too easy?" I asked Dimentio, who was right behind me.

"They do seem to be stalling," he said as he blew up Wolf.

That was when Chrom and his wife, Sumia, broke out of the fighting to assist Ike. However, Captain Falcon didn't seem to like that. He jumped out of the bushes and punched Chrom in the face. Chrom was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Sumia tried to help him, but Fox started to shoot her pegasus, so she couldn't get near her husband. Ike saw all this and was distracted for a second. He snapped back when he heard a sword clashed. Priam was standing in front of Marth, defending Ike. His eyes found themselves on Ike's sword.

"How the he…," Priam started to say.

Marth knock Priam's sword out of his hand. However, thinking that he had won, Marth didn't look behind him and got hit by a crowbar. He crumpled to the ground.

"Jeez, for someone called the "Radiant Hero" you sure burn out easily," I puffed.

"Father!"

My attention was turned on Lucina fighting the captain. She was looking a bit worn out and her enemy was still in top shape. Chrom was knocked out. It seemed like Lucina was toast, but Captain Falcon was hit by a large magic attack. Robin had join the fray.

"Robin? Where were you?" Lucina asked as she used the butt of her sword to knock Captain Falcon out.

"Just wiping out some strange creatures," he responded.

"Yeah, that great and all, but I think it's time for us to get some answers," Priam said and looked Ike, "So start taking."

**Sorry about the wait. Started Drivers Ed and had some issues to attend. Oh and Microsoft doesn't like Google Docs. I didn't notice the line break ups until someone pointed them out.**


	24. Chapter 24

After about two hours of explaining, everybody, except Fredrick, finally withdrew their weapons. Thankfully, the weapon we were looking for happened to be at the castle! Before we started out, Dimentio put all the knocked out smashers in magic boxes. They flew over our heads so we could keep an eye on them. Chrom took the lead and we were on are way. For most of it, Ike and his descendent were arguing. Pirim didn't believe Ike was, well Ike.

"I mean, not only are you childish, but the yellow rat thing? Really?" he asked grimly.

"Chu!" Pichu squeaked angrily from Ike's shoulder.

"Look! One, I'm sorry that you thought something else of me," Ike snapped, "Two, he's a mouse."

"Three, can you guys be quiet?" I said, "I'm trying to beat Red."

I was showing Nowi my team from Pokémon Soulsilver. Mostly because I was bored and stressed about the hammer. If the hammer didn't do what it was said to do, than we're back to square one. The thoughts of me kicking Red's butt calmed me down a bit.

"Why do you have that on you?" Ike sighed.

"Number one rule: keep your gaming devices on you at all times!" I laughed.

That was when Lissa screamed. Yissol's castle was on fire! We rushed to the scene, only to find Goliath and Evil Me! Goliath had the hammer in his hands! The clone ordered him to deliver the hammer to Hades, which he did mumbling curses under his breath.

"Someone go after him!" I cried.

"Tch. I'm on it," Dark Pit said.

He activated his power of flight and chased after Goliath. Evil Me made an evil grin and stretched out her hands. An army of Underworld minions poured out of the portals she created. The minions attacked the Shepherds and my team! That left just me and her.

"Finally, it's just you and me," she said.

"You used up your last chance, Evil Me," I sighed, "I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!"

"Honestly, Evil Me?" she laughed, "My father calls me Saran. Though he always seems mad when he does."

By that point, I had enough of her voice. I shot a bunch of fireballs at her, but she just canceled them out with her own! She summoned a shotgun and started to shoot at me. Thankfully, my wind spell stopped the bullets and allowed me to get in close with my crowbar. She narrowly dodged it and hit me with the butt of the shotgun. I took this moment to use a thunder spell to shock "Saran". After she recoiled, I jumped back a couple feet to put some space between us. All she did was let out an insane laugh. A rainbow grow formed around her.

"But-but that's not possible," I stuttered, "There's no way anybody can do that without a smash ball!"

"Think again, weakling," she countered.

A large, black snake popped out of the ground. Saran pointed at me and the snake lunged at me. I sidestepped out of the way and tried to burn the snake with fire spells. But the thing just shake it off. I knew the only way to beat my foe was to use my final smash, but there was no way I could get my hands on a smash ball! All I could do was stay out of the snake's way. A portal opened in the sky. I thought it was more reinforcements for the bad guys and opened my mouth to warn the others. But it wasn't that. A small capsule was thrown from the portal and landed at my feet. It had Professor's E. Gadd symbol on it. The capsule opened and a smash ball floated out! I quickly broke it and the familiar power flowed through my body. The snake tried once again to attack me and got its' head stuck in the ground. I ran to Saran, through her up into the air, and yelled out the three legendary beasts names. A giant, dragon, and a leviathan rapidly attack her. Her final smash faded away as the dragon finished the attack. She was slammed to the ground and the creatures disappeared. At the same time, Dark Pit face-kicked Goliath through the wall. Before the giant could stand up, Dark Pit jumped up and beheaded him with his Silver Bow. He stood over the giant's disappearing body, with a smirk on his face. Then, he collapsed out of pure then, all of the minions had been disposed of and our allies were helping Dark Pit out. I thought we were done there. Ike and Pirim seemed to have a new found respect for each other. But I made a mistake. From Saran's body, a stream of dark magic flew out and stabbed me in the chest. I heard her evil laugh and someone screaming. Everything went black.

**Freaking finally! I thought I would never get time to write! But winter break saves the day! **


	25. Chapter 25

The world was dark and dreary. I had found myself in my home town, but it looked like Godzilla had moved in! I was very confused. Wasn't I just in the palace? Where did everyone go? Why was I back on Earth? I knew that standing there wouldn't solve anything, so decided to investigate my surroundings. I wish I hadn't. All my friends were on the ground, in bloody piles. Then I found my family. They were hanging upside-down, with their limbs sawed off. Tears crawled down my face and my breaths were getting shorter. Who could have done this? I collapsed and let out a scream. In the distance, evil female laughing got closer and closer. A large man, dressed like Sigma, appeared in front of me. I realized who the man was and tried to attack him. But my magic wasn't working and I couldn't find my crowbar. He pulled out a chainsaw and pushed me against a wall. He then proceeded to slowly kill me by cutting off my limbs. I struggled to get away, but the pain was too much. Images of my kindergarten teacher, the same thing happen to her, flowed from the memory part of my brain. But the police won't save me this time.

"Hehe! Looks like you'll be joining your teacher soon," A cruel voice said, "And your friends!"

"No," I weakly said, "I refuse to believe they're dead."

The killer responded by sawing off my leg. The pain made me want to die. But then, my limbs grew back! I didn't know what was going on, but this felt like a dream I had after the chainsaw man killed my teacher. He would keep hurting me and I would heal so he could keep it up.

"No-no-no I can't give up," I cried.

The fear and pain kept me conscious, which was actually good! I heard a familiar yell and the chainsaw man was no more. No really, he just exploded into black smoke! My savior walked up to me and offered me his hand.

"You saved me," he said, "Now it's my turn to save you."

"M-M-Marth!" I cried.

I jumped and hugged him. The hammer worked and I didn't care where I was. The people I cared for will be okay! My tears fell harder than ever. We heard a terrifying scream.

"NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU SHOULD HAVE SUCUMBED TO ME!"

A twister of black smoke formed into person. Though she was surprisingly smaller then last I saw her.

"Saran," I said hoarsely, "Not so big now."

"Dimentio said that the spell she put on you would only work if you were extremely scared," Marth explained.

He then went saying that Dimentio sent his conscious (after he removed the curse) to my mind because the hammer wouldn't work on me. He didn't ask me about the chainsaw man thankfully. Saran must of have putted some kind of death curse on me. However, thanks to Marth, I was strong enough to finally defeat her.

"Together?" I asked.

"Together!" he yelled.

With a sword and a crowbar, we attacked Saran! It only took a few blows before she screamed and blew up!

"Sjlthselkrgjnkdslgj!" I yelled, flinging my arms.

I stopped when I realized that I was in a bed at the manor! In the bed next to me was Marth and Zelda. Well, Zelda was mostly look like she just was leaning on it, but it looked pretty funny.

"Gasp! Marth, I thought you were married!" I said dramatically.

"Laura! You're awake!" Zelda said, ignoring my remark, "I'm so sorry! I should have tried harder to resist!"

After saying several times that I forgave her, some of the smashers came to visit. Pichu and Ike carried some food that Peach made for me. It was amazing and since there was a lot of it, I shared some with everyone else in the room. Link hugged Zelda and thanked me. Dark Pit pointed out that he was the one who got the hammer. Samus asked to join in the final battle against Hades. Dimentio wanted to know what happened when I was out.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I responded, "It's a bit personal."

I hoped that everything would calm down for a bit. We got word that Master and Crazy Hard were working on finding Hades' base of operations. We couldn't do anything until then. But I knew that the final battle would be upon us soon.

**So I read the original chapter and thought "If I had an evil clone, what would she do to me?" What will I do for the next and final ark? *sighs* **

**Please review!**


End file.
